A Very Polish Christmas
by ForestHanyou
Summary: The Yu Yu gang and the InuYasha group go to Forest's very Polish Christmas celerbration at her Babcia's, and are severly weirded out by the strange customs. Can they cope? Probably not but it'll be funny anyways!


**Chapter 1**

Forest: I feel all tingly!! A new story, and it's a Christmas one! Hehe, this is gonna be soo much fun.

Hiei: Why will no one explain this Christmas thing to me?

Kurama: ((sigh)) Hiei, Christmas is a human holiday that originally celebrated the coming of the Christian messiah. Now, it's a holiday where you gather with your loved ones and exchange gifts.

Hiei: Oh. Hn, trust humans to come up with something so silly.

Forest: Yeah well Kurama, that definition was awesomely good, but you forgot something.

Kurama: I did?

Forest: Yeah! SANTA!!! You. Forgot. About. Santa.

Kurama: ((sweatdrop))

Hiei: Santa?  
Forest: Santa Claus! Jeez Hiei, you're like a Martian. Santa Claus is a fat man in a red suit who lives at the north pole and delivers presents to all the good boys and girls on Christmas eve by flying around in a sleigh pulled by reindeer and coming in through the chimney. And ya you leave out cookies and milk for him and carrots for the reindeer and ya wake up and they're gone!

Yusuke: ((peeking his head around a corner)) Cookies?

Forest: ((hides plate)) They is for Santa! Not for snoopy Yusukes!

Yusuke: Aww…. ((sits down))

Kurama: Stay on track Forest.

Forest: ((rubs head)) Oh yeah… Sorry. Well, in this brilliant idea of mine you guys as well as your gals and the InuYasha gang, are gonna come to my house for Christmas and meet my insane family, and take part in our traditions. Oh this is gonna be sooooo sweet. ((evil grin))

InuYasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru: ((poof in))

InuYasha/Kouga: What the hell?!

Sesshomaru: ((looks at Forest)) You again. Why is it you find such pleasure in our pain?

Forest: Oh come on it's not pain! I haven't even used you in Hunted and Alone…yet. Ahem, well, anyways, now I have a very special disclaimer.

Very Special disclaimer: Even though this story is with Forest, the plot is in no way related to that of Hunted and Alone. I just wanted to make that clear, and I ain't gonna say it again, unless of course I have to.

Forest: I'm cold.

Kouga: Well, it is december.

Forest: Good point. We need fire!! ((runs over and turns on gas fireplace)) Ewww!!! ((Cough-sneeze-cough)) It smells!! Why does the fireplace smell when you don't use it for a while?

Everyone: ((Shrug))

Forest: Okies whatever. Um…Oh yeah! ((Ignores stares and snickers)) Sorry I have a short memory/attention span! This is dedicated to…Christmas itself! Isn't that wonderfull? And of course, to Santa, the big man in red!

Yusuke: You know he's not real.

Forest: ((starts crying)) You're a liar Yusuke! A dirty rotten liar! Of c-course Santa's real. H-he's gotta b-be…((sniff)) You're just a big liar…((bawling))

Kurama: ((puts his arm around her shoulders)) Shh..Don't cry Forest, of course Santa's real. Yusuke's just too bad so he never got anything.

Yusuke: Hey!

Forest: ((snuggles against Kurama)) You're right. On with the chapter!! No wait! One thing I forgot, Babcia is Grandmother, and Dzadza is Grandfather ok? Now you can commence reading!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas eve, and Forest was bringing her friends to her good old Polish family Christmas. Filled with love, kindness, and of course, food and presents. Her family wasn't too big, and there was always a ton of extra food, so her family agreed to let her bring her friends along. Coming with her were Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kouga and Sesshomaru. It would be pretty hard to keep the fighting down, but she wanted to let the demons have a nice first Christmas, and she couldn't just leave her fellow humans out of it! So they borrowed an old beat up Savanna (You know, those old 15 seater vans?) and made sure every one was dressed in nice human clothing, and started off towards Babcia's house. It was to be a wonderful evening if all went according to plan, and an entertaining one if it didn't.

"Hey Forest, how much longer is this gonna take? We've already been sitting in this thing for half an hour!" InuYasha complained, itching underneath his baseball cap. Her family knew about demons, but it was still kind of a shock to them. Baby steps were the key.

"Hey, it ain't my fault it's taking everyone so long! And I told you my Babcia lives out in the country…ish. It used to be country anyways. We'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Yeah we'll could you drive faster Mrs. Harding? I'm sick of being stuck with Mutt-face over here." Kouga said as he jerked his clawed thumb over at said dog-boy. InuYasha growled, but was cut off by Sesshomaru, who was staring out the window.

"I would either be quiet or refrase that wolf. That is, unless of course, you would rather feel my poison claws going through your throat." The full dog demon said.

"Oops I almost forgot! Keep the whole demon thing down as low as you possibly can alright? Most of my family doesn't know theres such a thing as demons, and I don't really want to explain it to them on Christmas." Forest said hurriedly. "That's also why most of you are wearing your disguises. Um…It might be a good idea to keep them on too."

"You expect me to masquerade around as a human?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. "I will do no such thing. Especially since I was practically forced to come here."

"Hey, all I did was tell Koenma you guys were coming, and he set the rules the demons have to follow now on you. It ain't my fault if you kill someone and go to Spirit Prison now is it?" Forest said innocently. "Come on, dressing like a human for one night isn't so bad. Surely you, the almighty lord Sesshomaru, can pull it off. All of you can."

There was a long chorus of hns, fehs, snorts and glares. The humans and Kurama all sighed.

"So how is the rest of your family getting to your…Babcia's? Did I say that correctly?" Kurama asked Forest and Mrs.Harding politely. He was probably Mrs.Harding's favorite demon of the bunch, except maybe Shippo. He certainly was the most polite, but maybe that was from being in a human body for 15 years.

"Yes Kurama, you said it correctly. And you get 10 points for remembering." Mrs.Harding joked. Kurama flashed a smile. "Jon and Mr.Hardy are already there, they had to bring the food over there, as well as the presents. They took the Dakota(truck!) so maybe you can go for a ride in the back tonight, if it's not too cold. And Alex and Scott are going to take his…truck over a little later. We actually are coming a little eariler than the rest of the family. I thought maybe you all would like to settle in a little bit before the rest of the family arrives."

"Which, believe me, might not be a bad thing." Forest added.

"Why?" Shippo asked adorably. Keiko and Botan were fawning over the little orphan fox boy. He looked especially cute with a little Christmas dress shirt and tie.

"Well Shippo, my family is a little…loud. And very Polish. Have any of you seen that movie My Big Fat Greek Wedding?" Most of the humans nodded, as well as Kurama and InuYasha. The demons all stared at InuYasha, as well as his friends from the past.

"Hey I watched it at Kagome's house ok! He saw it too!" InuYasha said as he pointed to Kurama.

"It doesn't matter. Keep going Forest." Miroku said.

"As I was saying, my family get togethers are kinda like the ones in that movie, but not as big, and not…greek." Forest concluded lamely.

Yusuke snorted."There is no way your family can be that messed up." Keiko slapped him upside the head.

"Yusuke! You jerk!" Everyone in the car snickered, or in Sesshomaru's case, raised an eyebrow in an amused fashion. Then the annoyingness started. And it all began with Kuwabara.

"Are we there yet?" He asked innocently enough. Mrs.Harding said it would only take about 10 more minutes. "But I have to go to the bathroom. Really really bad!" That cause Kouga who had been sitting beside him to shift over.

"You can hold it. I hope." He growled. One thing he was glad about was in his shifting, he got closer to Kagome. "Hey Kagome. You wanna teach me about some of these human traditions?" He asked as he put his arm around her shoulders and raise up an eyebrow. InuYasha growled and was about to start yelling but Kagome cut him off.

"Kouga, I already told you. We're _just friends._ That's it, there's nothing more to it." She pushed his arm away. "You're a good guy Kouga, but I don't like you like that."

InuYasha smirked in a satisfied way, and everyone else looked on in amusement. Then Kuwabara started up again. "Are we almost there? I really really gotta go!" he whined. Shizuru smacked him. "Shut up baby bro. It's not even a minute since the last time you asked. Hey Mrs.Harding, can I have a smoke in here?"

"I don't mind but you better ask everyone else."  
"Does anyone care?"

"Maybe you better not. InuYasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru all have canine noses, and they're pretty sensitive."

"Crap. I'll have to wait till we can get out of this van then…" Shizuru muttered as her eyes went wide at the thought. "If I can wait that long…"

"Hey Urameshi, how much longer?"

"I swear Kuwabara if you keep that up I'm gonna jam my spirit gun down your throat." Kuwbara squirmed a little more, and poor Shippo beside him got squished up against the window.

"Watch it you big oaf!" The little fox said.

"You watch it little man! I could rip you apart with my spirit sword."

"You're gonna have to catch me!"

"Kuwabara you can't hurt a kid! What the hell is wrong with you?" Yusuke cried out. There was a chorus of cries among the same lines as Yusuke had said, and eveyone was starting to get into a bad mood.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"NO."

"…."

"…."

"Now?"

"NO!!!!!"

This continued for the rest of the trip. Finally, Forest recognized the many large trees that meant she was getting nearer to her Babcia.

"Are we…"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"

"No, how much longer? Are we there yet?"

"Kuwabara, it's only gonna be about 3 more minutes so shut the hell up!" Forest yelled. Everyone glared at the orange haired idiot.

"Oh ok. Do you think 3 minutes is enough for a nap?" The whole van sagged as everyone except Mrs.Harding (hey shes driving right?) and Kuwabara fell anime style.

"Kuwabara, you must be a medical miracle. I don't think I've ever heard of anyone living so long without a brain." Hiei said coldly. Everyone burst out laughing and the van turned into a long, _long _driveway. In the distance they could see a large white house.

"That's your grandmother's house? It's huge!" Miroku said. Most of the people had their faces up against the windows.

"Yup. They built the house themselves too. And they own all 50 acres. Ooh tonight is gonna be so much fun…" Forest said with a smile. They pulled up a ways behind the house next to a garage/workshed. Although they were early, there were several nice cars parked nearby. "Hmm. Aunt Lucy and Aunt Janine are already here. The others must be taking separate cars. Daddy is here too. Come on everyone, stretch your legs a bit before we go inside." Everyone stepped out of the van and walked around a little bit, their feet crunching around in the deep snow. Deuce jumped around, catching falling snowflakes and chasing people, trying to grab their scarves and mittens. Forest smiled and attempted to get out of the van, but ended up flat on her face, courtesy of some ice on the little ledge thingy by the door. "Curse you ledge thingy!!!" she yelled as she shook her fist at the van, which oddly enough, didn't answer back. Snickers were held back and she glared at Yusuke, InuYasha, and Kuwabara. "Har har. Let's go inside." Everyone followed, all the girls happily chatting about girlish things, Kuwabara and Yusuke having a fight in the snow, InuYasha and Kouga glaring at each other, Shippo riding on Deuce's back, Kurama helping to carry some little things inside, Miroku creeping up behind the girls to attempt some pervertedness, and Hiei and Sesshomaru glaring at the human clothing they had been forced to wear, willing it to burn and then drown it in a lake. They went in through the garage, and opened up the door.

"Hello?" Forest shouted. There were kitchen sounds coming from upstairs and there was a wonderful smell that was all over the house. (I love the smell of Christmas!)

"Helloooo! Is that Mischa? (Hey that's what my grandparents call me. Leave it alone!) Are all your friends here?" Forest's Babcia called as she poked her head down the stairs. She had permed hair that was greying, and was about the same size as Hiei, if not shorter.

"Yeah Babcia they're all here! Deucer sit on the carpet for a minute. And everyone, you can take off your shoes and just leave them there, and put your coats on that chair. Then you can come up and meet some of my family." She gave them an evil grin and started up the stairs, gesturing behind her that everyone else should follow. She brought them into the upstairs family room, where a 6-foot Christmas tree stood decorated so much that there was barely an inch of free space. Beneath the tree was an ocean of presents.

"Whoa look at all these presents!" Shippo cried out as he rushed over to the tree. The head of a little girl poked out on the other side.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked curiously as she stepped out from behind the tree. She was wearing a little red dress that had a big green Christmas tree on it. Her blond hair was in two little pigtails on top of her head. Several of the girls 'Awwed' at her.

"Hey Deirdra. (Pronounced Dee-dra) That's my friend Shippo. A whole bunch of my friends here are gonna be celebrating Christmas with us. Won't that be fun?" Forest said. The little girl named Deidra nodded adorably. "Guys, this is my second cousin Deidra." The humans and Kurama all said hi while the rest of the demons once again 'hned', 'fehed' snorted and glared. A tall man with a buzz cut stepped out from the next room. "Hey John! I didn't know you were here too!" Forest said, as she walked up to give him a hug. He laughed.

"Yeah, we arrived just after you did, but we came in the other way. You sure got a crowd here don't you?"

"Yup. I'll introduce em all later, when everyone is here. There's too many to introduce like a million times. Guys, this is my cousin John. He's Deirdra's dad, and my Aunt Lucia's first son." Forest said. She had somewhere picked up a hugely huge red bag, that had the words 'Santa Sack' written on it in big white letters. She dumped out its contents, adding to the ocean, then got a second bag that was just as big, and dumped that out too.

"Shell, what's taking you so long?" Someone called from the kitchen. Forest counted everyone out.

"There's 15 of us here, I think maybe you guys should come out here. We might not all fit in the kitchen." She called back. There was a sound of shuffling from a couple rooms over and she pushed everyone into a rough looking line, getting knocked down when she tried to push Hiei. She glared at him. "Try to be nice." She said. Then, some of her family, mostly females, filed out from the kitchen. "Ok, introduction time. First of all, this is, in order, Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku ,Keiko, Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Kouga, Hiei, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Shuichi, who we all call Kurama." Forest stopped for a breath, then blew it up, making her bangs fan out. "Ok guys, these are my Aunts, Janine, Lucy, April, Mary, and Kim. This is my Uncle John, my other cousin Jason, and my other cousin Robbie. Jason and Robbie are my Aunt Lucia's other two kids. You already know my ma, and this is my Babcia." She went over and gave everyone a hug and a kiss, and murmured something in Polish to some of them. Everyone then said their hellos and then all of Forest's family went back into the kitchen. "Okies, on to the next group. Follow me." They turned a few corners and came out into the TV room, where now, there were mostly men, and a few young women. "Hey everyone, come and meet my friends." Most of the men got up, and all of the girls did. "Ok, guys, now this is my cousin Danielle, her boyfriend Jason, my uncle Eddie, my uncle Ralph, my father who you know…"she pointed to each one in turn. "My second cousin Jimi, his little sister Tali," she pointed down to a little half African-American girl. "My cousin Tara and her boyfriend, Dustin, my cousin Megan and her boyfriend Derek, My uncle Chester, My cousin Leanna, and finally, my Dzadza, Zenon." She said.

She once more gave each one a hug and a kiss, and introduced everyone once again. Then they all decided to go outside, and Shippo stayed with the other children. They went downstairs again, put on their outdoor clothes, and went out. Forest sagged, and then ran over to a swing that was hanging from a tree. She sat down, and started to swing on it, the screamed as Hiei jumped onto the tree and cut the rope with his sword, making it, and her fall to the ground. He laughed at her as she yelled at him.

"HIEI! You stupid little jerk! Just wait!!!! Oh I have so many means of payback planned for you…." She glared at him as he smirked.

"That was evil." Sango said as she watched from her place on one of the many benches scattered around the huge back yard. Trees and hedges that had little paths coming from them fenced them in, and led to the fields surrounding the house and to the forest.

"Yes it was. Hiei what did she do to deserve that?" Miroku called out. Hiei was about to answer when shouts came and they looked over at Kuwabara and Yusuke who were shoving each other into the snow.

"Idiot! Of course Superman could beat Batman! He would so whoop his ass!"

"What are you smoking Urameshi?! Batman would beat Superman into a bloody pulp!" Keiko rolled her eyes and threw a big snowball in Yusuke's face.

"Keiko?!? What the hell are you doing?" Yusuke yelled, an oblivious Kuwabara punched him in the back of the head. "Time out dammit! Jeez…pshafft!" He spluttered as Botan threw another snowball at his face. She laughed and ran as he chased her, and then summoned her oar and flew up above his reach and dangled her feet teasingly.

"Come on Yusuke!" she taunted as she swooped over his head. She grabbed some snow and made another snowball, and tossed it at InuYasha, who was sitting with Kagome and Sango.

"Hey!" he growled, and grabbed some snow to whip at her. He missed, and it hit Kouga straight in the ear. Ok, maybe it wasn't really that much of an accident. Kouga growled back at him, and he laughed. "Come on you mangy wolf! Or are you too scared?"

"Bring it on Mutt-face! Hey!" he yelled as a large snowball pegged him in the back of the head, hard. Sesshomaru stood not to far away with Kuwabara, Miroku, and Kurama, who all pointed to him.

"Could it be that Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands is loosening up and having fun at Christmas?" Forest asked incredulously. She got up from where she was on the ground talking to a rabbit, and waved her arms around triumphantly. "Oh yes! First Sesshomaru, then Hiei, then Kouga and InuYasha! You all will have the spirit if Christmas in you or my name isn't Michelle Kedre Hardin-Blah!!!" she yelled as she got pegged in the mouth by a snowball, courtesy of Hiei once again. "Why are you picking on me today Hiei? You could take revenge on anyone else! Evil Jaganshi!!" she cried. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against the tree, closing his eyes. She threw a snowball at him but it melted before it hit him, as well as the snow around him. "Argh. I need revenge!!!!! Wait a minute… I know, how about we stop the snowball fighting for now…" she looked around to make sure everyone was listening, "And we have a snowball _war _later. We can include my siblings and cousins and stuff too. Okies? It kinda sucks to be all wet during supper any-ways. Right?" Kurama, Miroku, and all the girls minus Shizuru said right happily, and the demon boys all muttered something incoherently. "Ok, what the hell is your guys' problem today? Jeez, Christmas is happy time, so be happy! Or I'll force you to be happy!" She shook her fist threateningly.

"Oh no, spare me from the wrath of the over-happy human." Kouga mocked while holding up his hands. He laughed and pointed in her face. She quickly grew fangs and bit it. "Ouch! Damn I forgot." he mumbled. She grinned evilly with his finger still in her mouth, and bit down a little harder. "OUCH!" Everyone broke out into snickers again. "Ok ok sorry!" He sat down in the snow as she released his finger and he glared at her.

"Is it just me or is everyone here an expert in the form of glaring?" A boy with short brown hair said as he ran up. Forest laughed and went over to him. "Hey Shelly Shelly. These your friends? What a crowd. Hey dude how old are you?" he asked Sesshomaru.

"Older than you ever will be." He said coldly. And turned to look up at the moon. Forest laughed at the shocked expression on her cousin's face.

"It's ok, he's a demon lord, so he acts all cold and whatever." She explained. "This is Steve, my cousin. Steve, the two guys with silver hair are Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, and InuYasha, they are related before you ask, the guy with the awesome blue eyes and long ponytail is Kouga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe," Kouga and InuYasha both raised their hands in greeting, and Sesshomaru didn't even blink an eye. "The two girls with brown hair over there are Keiko Yukimura, and Shizuru Kuwabara, and the guy with orange hair and a low IQ is Kazuma Kuwabara, her brother." They all waved and Kuwabara didn't even realise he had been insulted. "Then the girls with the dark hair are Kagome Higurashi, and Sango." Kagome called out a cheerful hello and Sango gave a short salute-like wave she had picked up from Forest. "The girl with the stunningly blue hair is Botan, the head ferry girl of the Sanzu River, and beside her is Yusuke Urameshi." Botan raised her oar into the air and waved with it, almost decapitating Yusuke, who first yelled at her, then put his hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly. "The short-Ok ok! The guy in black with gravity defying hair and red eyes is Hiei," Steve looked around all over the place for him, obviously confused until Forest pointed up into the tree. "Yeah he's a freak." She dodged being hit by a flying sword. "Who happens to have anger problems. Continuing…The guy over there with the staff (yes he takes it everywhere), glove and mini ponytail is Miroku the perverted monk, and the guy beside him is Shuichi Minnamino, AKA, Kurama the Fox Bandit." Kurama and Miroku both nodded. "They are the more polite boys of the group. They stay silent instead of using little words that mean nothing. Oh yes, and Shippo the little fox boy is inside, with the other kids." She concluded. She grabbed Hiei's katana and studied it, then threw it back towards him. It, unfortunately, landed nowhere near him or the tree.

"You have very interesting friends." Steve said, eyeing the swords several of them had insisted on carrying. He could feel the evil aura of one of the swords Sesshomaru was carrying (Tokijin people! He still carries it around with him.) and the healing aura of the other, as well as the extremely powerful aura of InuYasha's sword (Tetsusaiga). He also noticed the aura of all the demons around them. "How many of you are demons?" Kurama, Kouga, and InuYasha raised their hands, while Hiei and Sesshomaru made noises that suggested they were saying yes to the suggestion. Yusuke raised his hand a little bit. "Ok, so, 5 for sure and what does that half hand up mean?"

"It means my like great great great great great grandpa or something was a demon, and I can turn into a demon when I get mad. Make sense?" Yusuke explained. Steve nodded. "I guess so."

"Hey Inu-Trasha, shouldn't your hand only be half up?" Kouga taunted. InuYasha growled at him and grabbed the hilt of his Tetsusaiga.

"You wanna take that back wolf? Or do I have to ram my Tetsusaiga down your throat?"

"I'd like to see you try mutt. You'd have to catch me first, and with the sacred jewel shards in my legs, I'd leave you in the dust." Kouga said while putting one foot forward as if he was about to run. InuYasha drew his sword, which grew into the huge shape of a fang, with fur at the end of the blade, near the hilt.

"With my Wind-Scar you'll be blown into bits if you even try." The Hanyou said with a smirk. "Run little wolf. It's all you could do."

"You wanna fight?! Right now mutt boy!"

"Will you two break it up?! Supper's ready!" The two looked around and saw everyone filing into the house once again.

"Hey, wait a minute!" InuYasha said. He put the Tetsusaiga back in it's sheath and started to run slow for him, which was faster than any of the humans ever could, and Kouga, not wanting to be outdone, ran even faster, though not using the power of his jewel shards. That began a mini race, in which there ended up being a wolf demon in a tornado who cut a path in the snow through the backyard, but stopped after being knocked over the head by a certain half-demon with anger problems. There he fell on the ground and didn't get up, possibly because he was unconscious. InuYasha ran to the house victorious.

"InuYasha, where's Kouga?" Kagome asked as he went inside. He put on a look of mock concern.

"You mean he hasn't come inside yet? Oh no, some tragedy might have befallen on him." '_Heh, that stupid wolf will be half frozen by the time they find him.' _He though as he hid a smile behind a clawed hand.

"The wolf is outside." Hiei said from behind InuYasha, making him jump and hit his head off a low part of the ceiling.

"God damnit Hiei. Do you have to be so…" InuYasha struggled to find the right words but Hiei already left.

"Wait did he just say Kouga's outside? Why is he still out there?" Miroku asked as he had his coat halfway off. Everyone stopped to look.

"He's gonna miss dinner, we better go get him." Kagome said as she started to put her coat back on.

"Deuce can do it, can't you boy?" Forest said to the dog. He nodded and walked back over to the door, prancing around.

--Just let me out and I'll drag him in.—The dog replied.

"Fine but just don't bite him too hard." Forest said, she opened the door and came face to face with Kouga, who as covered with snow and was holding the back of his head gingerly.

"Stupid mutt! That was cheating!!!" He yelled in her face. Well, he wasn't yelling at her, but that didn't stop his spit from flying in her face. She wiped it off with a disgusted look on her face.

"What do you mean cheated? We weren't even racing! And if we were I would have won anyways. Even with the jewel shards in your legs you're slow."

Everyone looked at the two canines fighting with sweatdrops on the side of their heads. "Can you two stop fighting long enough to go upstairs and eat?" Kurama asked loudly over the yells of the two immature demons. They looked surprised, then embarrassed.

"Uh yeah. Come on Kagome." InuYasha said as he took her hand and went upstairs, leaving a glaring wolf behind, with Kurama and Forest. Kurama held out his arm to Forest and she took it, blushing a little.

"Shall we go upstairs Miss Harding?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh yes, let's Mr. Minnamino." She said with a fake English accent. They laughed and headed up the stairs together. Kouga stood there sulking. '_Kagome must be delusional or something. Doesn't matter, I know she wants me. Hey is that roast beef?' _He shot up the stairs and took a seat beside Miroku and Botan and waited for the food to be brought out.

---------END------------------

Forest: That took me sooo long to write! I'm sorry it was crappy but I have writer's block! ARGH! DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!

Yusuke: Hey she sweared! When was the last time that happened?

Forest: You know I hate something when I swear at it. Anyways, my attempt at humour in my opinion did not turn out so good, so I need you to review with ideas for me!

Kouga: Otherwise her writing will suck.

Hiei: The wolf boy is right about something. For once.

Kouga: Exactly. Hey wait a sec…

InuYasha: Man is he stupid or what.

Yusuke: If he only had a brain! ((gets whapped over the head by Forest)) Hey! What the hell was that for!

Forest: Leave him alone! He's awesomely awesome even if he is a little slow sometimes.

Kouga: Yeah! Hey wait…

Hiei: Hn.

InuYasha: Feh.

Forest: O.o I don't have a sound…

Kurama: Neither do I, but that's quite alright.

Forest: TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS EVE! I'm sorry I didn't get this up earlier, but the stupid block is stupid….((Loud drums sounds in the backround, everyone covers ears.)) GOD COULD YOU PLAY THOSE ANY LOUDER?!?!?

Scott: HEY I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE LOUD!!! IT AIN'T MY FAULT YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!!!

Forest: YEAH WELL WILL YA KNOCK IT OFF UNTIL I'M FINSIHED?! ((drumming stops)) THANK YOU!

Hiei: ((rubbing ears)) You don't have to yell.

Forest: I know but sometimes it's fun. Anyways a very Merry Christmas to everyone and a happy new year! Please review, and read my other Story Hunted and Alone!!!!!

Everyone: Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!/ Hn.


End file.
